1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to camera and rifle structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved camera rifle organization wherein the same is arranged to simulate a rifle construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Camera members mounted to an associated rifle are available in the prior art and exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,262 wherein a camera member is retrofitted relative to an associated rifle.
Telescopic camera structure is set forth in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,099,191; 4,530,580; and 4,949,107.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by utilizing a simulation rifle structure arranged to permit utilization of a rifle-type configuration without recourse to damage to an associated wild-life target to provide for the entertainment and amusement of individuals in its use and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.